Expecting an Addition
by ME132
Summary: Arwen's pregnant! how calm will aragorn be during the birth of his first child? does he know how to be a father?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: don't own lotr  
  
"You're what!?" Maranwe shrieked.  
  
Arwen smiled at her friend, "I am with a child."  
  
Maranwe screamed joyously and jumped into Arwen's embrace, "You're going to have a baby!! I don't believe it!!"  
  
Arwen laughed and returned the hug. Maranwe pulled back and held Arwen's shoulders, "How long have you known?" she asked excited.  
  
"Only two days. You, Aragorn and the nurse are the only ones who know." There was a silence as the two friends stared at each other. Maranwe shrieking again broke it.  
  
"Ahhh! I am so happy for you! Congratulations!" Maranwe's laughter was contagious and Arwen found herself joining in. Once it died off Maranwe sat on the couch pulling Arwen to sit next to her.  
  
"Tell me everything."  
  
Arwen stared at her blankly, "What do you mean?"  
  
"How much longer until the birth?" Maranwe pressed.  
  
"Approximately six months." She informed. She looked at Maranwe questionably, "Are you all right?"  
  
"I am thinking." She answered.  
  
Arwen grinned, "Well I know that. That's why I asked, you never just "think"."  
  
Maranwe gave her and eyeing stare as a triumphant grin appeared on her face, "Six more months you say?" Arwen nodded, "Interesting." Maranwe stood and walked across the royal chambers.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Arwen asked, beginning to get worried by that all too familiar gleam in Maranwe's eyes that only appeared when she had an evil plan up her tunic sleeve.  
  
"Because, didn't you and Estel go on that camping trip three months ago?" she said smiling. "So you put two and two together, or in this case- three months and six months getting?" she grinned in amusement as realization dawned on Arwen's face, along with the dark shade of red that now adorned her cheeks and ears.  
  
"MARANWE!" Arwen screeched.  
  
The Captain of Gondor just kept going, "That was the trip with the waterfall and the lake, with that really pretty willow tree you told me about. Am I correct? The tree that gave LOTS of shade?" Arwen went even redder in embarrassment. Bowing to the ground Maranwe spoke, "My work here is done."  
  
She quickly dove to the floor as Arwen shrieked and threw a chair cushion at her, completely missing her to sail towards the door and be caught by a rough, callused hand.  
  
"Am I intruding on anything?" Aragorn spoke coming through the door, "I heard screaming so I thought I would drop by." He said in an amused tone. He then looked at the sight before him puzzled.  
  
Maranwe laid on the floor in a fit of giggles, while his wife sat on the couch her face flushing madly, lips pursed and eyes crossed down at her friend and Captain of Gondor.  
  
" I obviously missed something. Anyone care to inform me?" he questioned. He strolled over to the bench and sat beside his wife. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pressed a sensual greeting kiss to her scowling lips. When he pulled back, he gazed into Arwen's eyes and smiled at her quickly changed expression. She smiled back at him yet the blush remained on her cheeks as Aragorn held her face in his palms, kissing her once more.  
  
From her sitting spot on the floor, Maranwe smiled at the love the royal couple shared. She knew the love between the two of her closest friends could not be more. Their love was greater than that of Luthien and Beren and Maranwe felt blessed to witness the love they shared for one another.  
  
Once they separated, they smile at one another and Aragorn turned to Maranwe and spoke, "My guess is that Arwen told you of the new addition that will be joining us?"  
Maranwe grinned, "She has. I am so happy for the both of you."  
  
The future parents smiled in gratitude, "We know." Arwen spoke.  
  
Maranwe ran up and gave them both a hug, "You two are going to parents, I cant believe it!"  
  
Aragorn grinned, "Well we had enough practice raising you, so another child shouldn't be too hard." He laughed as the half elf scowled at him.  
  
"I will let that comment slide Estel. The hour is late and I am very tired. I bid the royal couple goodnight." She bowed respectively and headed towards the door.  
  
"Maranwe." Aragorn called out.  
  
She turned, "Yes?"  
  
"I have told you multiple times you only have to bow to us if it's a formal council or something else of the sort. We treat you, dear friend as an equal."  
  
Maranwe felt her cheeks flush a little; which only Arwen noticed and nodded. She then left the room, shutting the heavy doors behind her.  
  
Aragorn squeezed his wife's hand and looked at her affectionately, "You, my Queen, should get some rest."  
  
Arwen smiled softly, "Estel, its not like the baby is due any-" her words were cut off as Aragorn picked her up under the knees and carried her across the room.  
  
"Yes, I'm aware of that, but can't a husband spoil his wife once in a while?" he spoke with a boyish grin.  
  
Arwen draped one arm around his neck and stroked his cheek with her free hand, "You always spoil me love." They approached the bed and Aragorn gently laid her body down on the soft mattress and pulled the covers up around her.  
  
Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he spoke softly, "I'll be right back." He went into his closet and a few minutes later returned in a pair of loose, fitting breeches meant for night wear. He lay beside his wife and pulled her close as he rested back on the multiple feather pillows.  
  
"Estel?" Arwen murmured from the crook in his shoulder.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When shall we tell your kingdom that you have an heir?"  
  
Aragorn turned to her puzzled, "The kingdom already knows I have an heir, if something were to happen to me then the throne would go to Faramir and his kin." He brushed a lock of stray hair from Arwen's face and put it back behind her delicately pointed ear. "Do you mean, 'when shall we tell OUR kingdom that WE have a child?'" he placed his hand on the small swell of her belly and whispered, "The child is both of ours love, and it only a heir by title, not by heart."  
  
Arwen felt her heart melt, "Do you know how much I love you?" she wrapped an arm around his middle and snuggled closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
He draped an arm around her shoulders, resuming their normal sleeping position. Aragorn pressed a kiss to the top of her head and said, "Not as much as I love you, I can assure you of that."  
  
Arwen raised her head slightly to look at him with a cocked eyebrow, "Pardon? I believe that I continued to love you even when you would leave for months at a time as a ranger."  
  
Aragorn protested, "Yes. That may be true but I have loved you from the moment I saw you in the woods, it took you a little persuading." He then gave a triumphant grin at her silence. However, it was slowly wiped off his face as the corners of Arwen's lips curled upward in a sly grin.  
  
She sat up completely and stared him in the eye, "Tell me Estel. Do these words sound familiar? 'I would rather share one lifetime with you, then face all the ages of this world alone.'"  
  
At that point, Aragorn sat up as well, he was defeated and he knew it but he showed no sign. He and Arwen just stared at each other. She felt her tight lip slowly turn into a grin again, unable to keep a straight face.  
  
"Do you mock your king?" Aragorn asked. When Arwen nodded furiously, stifling a laugh he growled, "That transgression is punished by-" he voice trailed off as he lunged at her.  
  
Arwen shrieked as her husband pinned her shoulder to the bed and sat on her thighs, placing his hands on her hips he bent down and whispered into her ear, "This ought to teach you."  
  
"Aragorn-" Arwen spoke warningly.  
  
He flashed her a smile before he began to tickle her. Arwen giggled uncontrollably as she jerked from underneath him.  
  
Aragorn laughed along with his wife as she tried to twist out of his loving clutches, accidentally undoing the front of her gown as it fell from her shoulders. Arwen smiled in amusement as she watched the blush rise in Aragorn's cheeks as he seized his playful tortures instantly. She reached up and brushed her hand across his smooth face.  
  
"Undomiel, are you suggesting-" Aragorn's voice trailed off as Arwen pulled his face down to her sharing an intimate kiss.  
  
tbc 


	2. chapter 2

Around six months later-----------------------------  
  
"Oof!" Arwen said as she plopped into the chair, "This gets harder every day."  
  
Maranwe looked at the queen questionably, "Are you going to be ok?"  
  
Arwen rubbed her now huge belly; she was to be due within the next two weeks, "Yes. I will be fine. Go to your council. It is not your duty to watch me, it's your duty to protect our country." She spoke with a laugh. Even though she was heavy with pregnancy, Arwen had failed to lose her sense of humor.  
  
"If you are sure-" Maranwe started to head out the door when Arwen called her again.  
  
"Maranwe, can you do me a favor?" she asked.  
  
Maranwe turned back to her friend, "Of course, anything."  
  
"Will you try to get Aragorn out of council? There is something I need to show him."  
  
The Captain of Gondor nodded, " I'll see what I can do. I shall send him here?" she asked, "Seeing how you wont be going anywhere?" she said with a laugh.  
  
Arwen grinned, "Yes. I suppose so. Send him quickly!" she called as Maranwe left the room.  
  
Within a few minutes, Aragorn walked into the room. He smiled happily as he knelt before his wife, placing a hand on her stomach and kissed the swell of her belly where he knew the baby was safely concealed. He then stood up and placed a greeting kiss to her lips, "Hello my love."  
  
Arwen kissed him quickly, "Hello to you too." She began to toy with a lock of his hair, as he leaned close to her face, "Maranwe miraculously got you out of your meeting?"  
  
"And bless her soul." Aragorn whispered, "Now I get to spend time with the most beautiful lady in all Middle Earth."  
  
Arwen felt herself flush, "Even though I am now twice the size of any other woman?"  
  
The king brushed his hand through her hair, "All the more for me to love." He knew Arwen was sensitive about the face that she had gained weight during her pregnancy. Therefore, he took every opportunity he had to tell her how beautiful she was. "Now my enchanting queen, I was told that I was not going to council for a certain reason?"  
  
Arwen nodded, "I have a surprise for you." She paused, "But I fear I am going to need help getting up."  
  
Aragorn nodded and stood from his squatting position. He took her hand, with his free arm, wrapped it around her waist, and helped her out of her chair.  
  
Once standing Arwen turned to her husband and draped her arms around his neck, "Now I can welcome you properly." She said before pressing her lips against his own in a passion filled kiss. When they broke apart Aragorn nipped at her lower lip playfully. Arwen smiled, "Come Estel. I think you will be surprised for what I have for you." She then took the king's hands and led him through the halls to their bedroom chambers.  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow as he eyed the bed, "Now Arwen, you surely didn't pull me from council for these activities? For I believe your nurse said that you were far too down the line for this."  
  
Arwen pursed her lips and swatted his arm, "Aragorn-"  
  
He smiled a pressed a kiss to her head, "I am only teasing Undomiel."  
  
Arwen smiled and led him to the opposite side of their room and pulled aside a giant tapestry revealing a wooden door. Aragorn stared shocked, "Was this always here?"  
  
Arwen nodded, "Yes. It has been here forever. But you being a man never would have thought to look behind it."  
  
Aragorn turned to his wife lovingly, "Is my surprise the door?" he spoke mockingly,  
  
Arwen giggled, "No. Close you eyes Estel." Aragorn raised an eyebrow warily but shut them. He heard his wife push open the heavy wooden door with a creak. Gently Arwen took his hands and led him inside the room, "All right love." She said softly, "Open them."  
  
AN: sorry its soo short!!!!!!!!!! But I wanted to get this chapter up!!! Chapter 3 coming soon!!! Review review review...and read my bio.see if u can help me(ull see when u read it) 


	3. chapter 3

AN: sry this chapter took so long. Me been busy. I have those damn midterms next week and im NOT looking forward to them! ARGH!  
  
"All right love, "Arwen spoke softly, "open them."  
  
Aragorn's breath hitched as he looked around the new room. It was a nursery for the baby. There was an elvish wooden cradle and a overstuffed chair next to it for whatever parent to sit in when the child awoke in the middle of the night. Bright blue decorated tapestries hung on the walls. In addition, a toy chest was in the corner, waiting to be filled. Under their feet was a thick woven rug with a colorful rocking horse waiting to be ridden.  
  
"Arwen--, " he finally spoke.  
  
"Do you like your surprise?" She asked softly.  
  
Aragorn wrapped his hands around her and held her tightly, "Yes." He stared at their future child's room, "Did you do all of this?"  
  
Arwen nodded, "With a little help from my brothers, Maranwe and Eowyn, yes. Elladan and Elrohir brought my old cradle from Imladris and the tapestries and then, "her voice trailed off as she nodded towards the rocking horse, "they also brought that." she tilted her head to look at her husband, "Do you recognize it? It was yours."  
  
Aragorn nodded slightly, "I do actually. Your father made it and then my mother painted it for me." He walked towards it and knelt beside the wooden horse, "My name was carved somewhere-ah! Here." He trailed his finger over the word 'Estel' engraved in the wood. He felt a rush of childhood memories come flying at him as he stared at the rocking horse. He became aware of Arwen stand behind him and place a hand on his shoulder. The king of Gondor stood and pressed a kiss to his queen's awaiting lips.  
  
"You truly are an amazing woman." He said holding her face gently  
  
"Why do you say that?" Arwen spoke with an amused grin.  
  
"You are pregnant with your first child, you manage to decorate and design a nursery and you make me the happiest man alive all at once." He grinned stroking her cheek, "How do you do it?"  
  
Arwen pressed a quick kiss to his mouth, "I do not know, and I still haven't given birth to your child yet."  
  
Aragorn placed his forehead against her own, "You mean our child, love."  
  
"No." Arwen spoke quickly.  
  
Aragorn pulled back puzzled, "You mean this child isn't ours?" he asked cautiously.  
  
Arwen shook her head, "I mean no as in I haven't given birth to your child yet." She bit her lower lip and winced, "For I believe he on the way." She then cried out as she felt a sharp pain as her water broke.  
  
Aragorn's eyes widened as he felt his stomach drop. He immediately took Arwen's hands and carefully laid her down on their bed in the next room. Pressing a lingering kiss to her lips and said, "Arwen. I am going to go get help. I will be right back."  
  
Arwen nodded and gave him a soft smile, "Don't worry. I will be fine." She took in a deep breath and said, "Our baby is coming."  
  
Aragorn's eyes went soft, "I know Indonya." He then turned and left the room and as soon as he was out the door, bolted to where the council was being held.  
  
AN: im sry!! I know this is really short!!! But at least u got the chapter!! Lol..review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. chapter 4

I don't own lotr..or aerosmith..dammit  
  
"MARANWE!" Aragorn shouted as he burst through the door. Everyone in the council looked up, startled by their kings' sudden and loud entrance.  
  
Maranwe stood and immediately recognized the fear in Aragorn's eyes. Running around the table, she feared the worst, "Estel? What happened?" she asked hastily.  
  
"Arwen-the baby, the baby is coming." He finally got out.  
  
Maranwe turned to the council, "This meeting is dismissed." She spoke. Quickly facing Aragorn she said, "Estel, go back to Arwen. I will run and fetch her nurse. We will be there within the minute. Now go!"  
  
Aragorn ran back to the bedroom and knelt by Arwen's side. He took her hand and gazed down at her. His wife's face was flushed and she was panting, "Arwen, love. Maranwe is fetching your nurse. Everything is going to be fine."  
  
She nodded shakily as he contraction ended, "Aragorn-" she said, "I love you."  
  
Aragorn smiled and leaned down and pressed his nose against hers, "I love you too melamin." He bent down and kissed her gently just as Maranwe and the nurse ran in.  
  
"How are you feeling my lady? Ioreth asked as she washed her hands in the water basin on the bureau.  
  
"At the moment? Tired, but I can imagine within a few minutes there shall be pain again?" Arwen spoke gently, trying to keep a light mood.  
  
Maranwe had a huge grin on her face as she approached the bed, "This is it. Isn't it Arwen? The day we have been talking about since we were children."  
  
Arwen gave her longtime friend a weak grin, "Yes it is." She then turned to Aragorn and squeezed his hand, "And I wouldn't dream of any other man being the father."  
  
Aragorn smiled at this. However, he could not understand how everyone was in such a cheerful mood. His heart was pounding, his palms were sweating and he could feel his body shaking. He was a nervous wreak. How the three-woman in the room were so mellow? He might never know. His attention was then drawn back to Arwen as she grabbed his hand as another contraction built.  
  
As Arwen began to pant, Ioreth knelt at the foot of the bed, "good my Lady, good. Very lucky indeed, you shouldn't be in labor for more than a few hours."  
  
Aragorn felt his jaw drop.' A few hours?' he thought. Turning to Arwen who was doing her breathing exercises, he could not imagine her having to be in this pain every few minutes for hours to come. "Is there any way to make this process quicker?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Estel, come here." Maranwe spoke from the other side of the room. Aragorn gave Arwen an encouraging smile and went to Maranwe.  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
"You're shaking." She spoke quietly.  
  
"Of course I'm shaking! By this days end I will be a father. Who wouldn't be shaking?" he let out frustrated.  
  
Maranwe placed a hand on his shoulder, "Estel. I can only imagine what you are feeling right now. But you need to hide your fear as much as you can right now, Arwen needs you to be string for her at this time."  
  
Aragorn glanced behind him as Ioreth helped his wife with her breathing. How he longed to take the pain away from her and just hold her body close to him.  
  
"She may appear to be strong." Maranwe continued, "But she will need your strength to help her through this."  
  
Aragorn nodded in gratitude and went back to Arwen's side. He brushed his hand over the top of her head and kissed her forehead, "Be strong my love."  
  
Ioreth went back to the foot of the bed and a few moments later, after Arwen's contraction ended Ioreth turned to Aragorn and said.  
  
"Excuse me your Majesty." Aragorn turned to her, "I wish that I wasn't the one to have to tell you this, but I fear I am going to have to ask you to leave."  
  
Maranwe immediately spoke before Aragorn became enraged, "it's needed paperwork that every family needs to fill out when a child is born." She spoke quickly, "Faramir has all of Gondor's records in his office." She gave him a reassuring smile, "It won't take long at all. And I will send for you immediately if anything should happen. Aragorn slowly nodded, understanding that it needed to be done.  
  
Ioreth stood from the bed, "It shall be a few minutes until her next contraction. We will leave you two alone until then." Her and Maranwe bowed and silently left the room.  
  
Aragorn brushed his hand through her hair and spoke softly, "I will be back as quickly as I can, I will not miss the birth of our child for al of Middle-Earth."  
  
Arwen gave him a weak smile as he held her cheek, "I know Estel."  
  
Aragorn looked deeply into her eyes, "This will be easy." He spoke quietly, " I'll be back shortly and then you will be able to show off to Maranwe and Eowyn that you were the first to give birth."  
  
Arwen laughed lightly and smiled. There was a short pause before she spoke, "I love you Aragorn."  
  
"I love you Arwen." He then leaned down and covered her lips in a passionate and loving kiss. Just then, Ioreth and Maranwe came back in. Aragorn stood and grabbed Arwen's hand.  
  
"Come back quickly Estel." Arwen spoke softly.  
  
Aragorn nodded, "I will.' He then slowly started to back away tracing her fingertips until he could reach no more. Then silently turned and left the room.  
  
I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life  
  
In this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment  
*~forever~*  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
  
I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'll miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
REVIEW OR I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU!!!!!! 


End file.
